


More than Annoyed? Maybe a Little Jealous?

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chris Argent, Dom Chris Argent, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Chris Argent, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Peter Hale Flirts, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexual Tension, Top Chris Argent, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: When Peter Hale goes missing and can't be reached, who you gonna call? Christopher Argent, it is.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	More than Annoyed? Maybe a Little Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phasha18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/gifts).



> My goddamn brain, I tell you 🧠

Peter grinned at him from the electrical fencing, sparks flying off his shirtless body, “Aww finally- there comes my knight- in shining armor.”

“Shut up.” Chris scowled at him and turned around to study his surroundings.

He detested himself for not being able to remove his gaze from Peter’s physique fast enough. _Fuck_ , he was so hot that it hurt. Peter was drenched in water, his hair plastered to his skull and droplets beaded all over his way-too-good-of-a-body.

Obviously, the wolf definitely would have caught on the lingering of his eyes that lasted a millionth of a second longer than it should. It wasn’t his fault. It was not like Chris was ‘crushing’ on him. He, like ordinary human beings, appreciated whatever that looks good and Peter happened to be just that. Yet he knew that Peter wouldn’t take it for an answer and wouldn’t stop teasing the life out of him.

“Excuse me?” his thoughts were interrupted by the other man’s voice, “I would very much appreciate- if you got me out of here.”

“Patience.” Chris replied calmly, increasing the voltage a little higher.

The voltage hadn’t been high enough to even significantly hurt the wolf and Chris was aware that the current voltage he had put it to would only succeed in riling up Peter. He found that pretty enjoyable for some reason.

“Christopher what the- that’s not what- knights do. Get- me- out!” Peter cried out jerking at the handcuffs to get himself free.

Chris ignored him as he crouched to examine the hunters he had taken down. There were five males and two females lying unconscious on the floor. One of the men had concealed a handcuff key in his jacket pocket and Chris fished it out.

They seemed to be out of town as Chris couldn’t recognize any of them. It was evident that they were amateurs just by the fact that they hadn’t set the proper voltage and their terrible combat skills. They wouldn’t be much of a threat to him and he doubted that there were more of them elsewhere. Even if there were, they wouldn’t stand a chance. He caught sight of clothes lying on a wooden table which, he assumed belonged to Peter and picked them up.

Peter sighed when at last Chris turned off the amplifier. He uncuffed the wolf with the key as quickly as possible, since the proximity, as well as Peter’s smirk, made him feel uncomfortable in a way that he couldn’t really place. The wolf donned his clothing after Chris tossed it at him, not looking on purpose. Once Peter had slipped his shoes on and snatched both his phone and TAG Heuer (of course he had one), Chris grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to lead him out despite the bitching. He, then, shoved Peter into the front seat before getting in from the opposite side.

They had been on the road for some time when after a long while of silence Peter fake-yawned and Chris could tell. It was odd that he hadn’t said anything or made a single sound until then.

Chris groaned in response as he stared in front, steering his RAV4 on the dark empty highway that was dimly lit by the street lights. He was driving considerably slow as the road was wet from the rain that had ended a little ago. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was tense and he was pissed. Chris wasn’t at all pleased that Derek had called at the dead of the night and asked him to track down Peter as the older wolf had gone missing and couldn’t be contacted. 

“What?” the wolf asked, lazily slumped on the passenger seat.

He turned briefly to see Peter running a hand through his damp hair, “What?”

“You want to ask me something. Go ahead.” Peter said.

“What did you do?” Chris questioned him instantly since that was what had been circling around his head the whole time.

The Hale was dressed in a light blue shirt underneath a sport coat with trousers and brown derby shoes, which puzzled Chris as that wasn’t normal, not even for Peter. How could Peter end up captured by hunters at a social event? What social events did he attend? _Why_ does the wolf even attend social events?

“I didn’t do anything. I just went to the bar.” he answered, his tone still lethargic.

“To?” Chris prompted knowing that the wolf didn’t ‘just go to a bar’.

“Nothing,” Peter stated and it became so much more obvious that it was a lie, “Just cause.”

He glanced at the Hale once more, a grave expression on his face and Peter whined.

“Fiiiine! I went to get out, grab a drink. And then you know- I tried to- pick up a… a side piece.” Peter confessed, his volume lowering with each word.

Chris almost slammed the brakes and stopped dead on the road.

“You were captured by hunters because you wanted to FLIRT WITH SOMEONE!?!?” he shouted a little louder than he expected himself to.

He couldn’t believe that the reason he had to force himself out of bed, get dressed, and grab his gear was just because Peter was feeling a little amorous and lonely. However, it was a great deal more than just that. Chris was pretty confused as to why it annoyed the crap out of him so much. 

“Are we jealous?” the wolf piped in with a hushed voice, but loud enough for Chris to hear.

This time he didn’t take a look at Peter and proceeded to glare in front without answering. Chris wasn’t jealous. In fact, he was far from jealous. Yet it shouldn’t bother or irritate him if he really wasn’t feeling green. Chris wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel when he realized that he was actually considering the fact he was jealous that Peter had been flirting with someone. It was not like Chris wanted Peter to flirt with him, _or did he_? He hated that he was stuck in this situation.

Peter outstretched his arm towards the dashboard and Chris thwacked it away.

“Ow! I just wanted to play some music!” he protested, rubbing his arm as if it genuinely hurt, “You’re a terrible conversationalist.”

Chris rolled his eyes and then motioned with his head for the wolf to go ahead. Slowly, he reached over once more and pressed his index finger on the screen a few times.

A sudden thunderous beat boomed through the speakers and Chris grumbled when he discerned the lyrics of the song that was currently playing.

_“Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!”_

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Chris had always disliked that particular song since it came off as derogatory to him.

“You listen to this shit? Turn it off or I’ll smack you.” he threatened the wolf when his ears couldn’t take anymore.

“Of course not. I have good taste.” the Hale said before turning off the radio and then purred, “But I didn’t know you were so… kinky.”

Taking a deep breath, Chris fought off the urge to strangle the wolf along with the unforeseen desire to pin Peter against a wall. He whimpered a little when he felt himself straining against his jeans, but he bit his lip carrying on with the driving. _What the fuck was happening to him?_

“Wait, where are we going?” Peter inquired, pressing his face on the glass.

“My place.” Chris said with regret, aware that it would pave the opportunity for the wolf to make an innuendo.

From the corner of his eye, Chris could make out Peter open his mouth and growled immediately, “ _Don’t you dare_.”

“Okay okay geez I only wanted to know why.” he muttered fidgeting in his seat.

“Because mine’s closer and I’m not bothered enough to drive you home then get back to mine at 1 a.m.” he told Peter, wishing he would shut the hell up.

“Ahhh smart. Well you could have stayed at mine,” the wolf remarked with a nod and Chris peered at him, “…or not”

To Chris’ relief, Peter didn’t utter another word after that. It allowed him to calm a little and regain his composure. However, the silence succeeded in crowding his minds with the thoughts he very much didn’t want. There was no way he couldn’t admit that Peter was attractive, gorgeous, handsome, irresistible, beautiful, stunning, a holy sex god, and _fuck_ , Chris was getting carried away. He also found the Hale’s sarcasm amusing while he admired the wittiness. Chris couldn’t be interested in Peter right? He had heard at one point that there was a thin line between love and hate. The line possibly can’t be that thin. It just can’t be.

“Something wrong?” the younger man spoke, interjecting his thoughts yet again.

Chris clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment before making eye contact with Peter to answer.

“No.” he simply stated returning his gaze in front.

“Right, if you’re sure.” Peter said and then started again his voice sounding suggestive, “You probably don’t get this a lot but that face you make, it’s very… hot.”

He slightly shifted in his seat unable to take anymore. Chris exhaled deeply and turned his face, glowering, in Peter’s direction, catching sight of the smug expression.

“Come on, can you not even take a compliment? Geez.” The Hale commented indifferently.

When Chris pulled into the apartment parking lot several minutes later, he couldn’t be more thankful. It was like he had been strapped to an unstable never-ending rollercoaster ride that passed through the deepest depths of hell, splashing the liquid of the five rivers in the Underworld. He stepped out immediately after killing the engine and dragged Peter out with a tight grip. 

Chris felt a chill run down his spine when Peter squirmed a little, uttering something like a muffled moan in his hold. The wolf was becoming too much for Chris. The sudden action almost tipped him over the edge. He pretended as if he hadn’t heard Peter and hauled him into the elevator. Fortunately, it was working although it was very late.

Being in such an enclosed space with the man only drove him insane. The air inside was intense; scorching and smoldering. Peter was leaning against the side of the elevator with his perfect arms crossed in front of his chest, the top half of his shirt unbuttoned exposing a delicious sight. Chris could picture himself all over the wolf and his body ached for it. His senses wanted the satisfaction that they were yearning for. He wanted Peter to pay for the unholy amount of torture. Chris wanted to say it was just hormones acting up. However, he realized that wasn’t the case. 

He wanted Peter, had wanted him all along. Chris wasn’t sure why but Peter’s charisma attracted him. He was still trying to process the fact that he was accepting the desire he felt towards the Hale wolf. It had always been there buried deep inside his system, now growing threatening to burst out. _Shit_ , he really had been jealous. Either way, even if Chris admitted to himself that he fancied Peter, he wasn’t going to act on it.

The doors opened and he walked out, reaching out and roughly grabbing Peter by the arm. The wolf followed him silently without resisting. Chris was glad but also unsettled by it. He let go of the younger man and drew out the key from his trouser pocket. Peter was supporting himself with his arm pressed on the wall while Chris unlocked the front door. 

“In you go.” Chris said, ending the long, way too long, silence.

Peter replied as he entered, “Thank you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. He was already missing the implicative comments and he wanted to whack himself upside the head. 

Peter took off his coat, flexing his back muscles and it was testing Chris’ patience. It was just until the morning. Chris could survive until then. _Hopefully_. At least he was home and he could hit the hay now.

He bolted the door shut and move towards the corridor, sensing Peter follow suit. When they arrived at the guest bedroom, Chris opened the door and impatiently gestured for the wolf to go in. Peter hesitated.

“What is it, Peter?” Chris whined, in a hurry to get under the sheets.

“What if I don’t wanna sleep alone?” he smirked at Chris, eyeing him up.

Chris almost choked on his own spit. He despised that he was suddenly wide awake on hearing Peter’s words.

He barked at the other man, “Are you kidding me?”

“Seriously, stop with the act, Christopher.” Peter drawled, adding a wink, “Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about pinn-“

Fuck it, Chris couldn’t hold on any longer. He snapped loose, doing exactly what the wolf was about to say. Chris shoved him onto the wall, holding Peter firmly against it. Their faces were about an inch away. Chris was overcome with a need to kiss him, and he did.

It was not like when he kissed Victoria. That was for sure. It was a fiery kiss, fueled with a passion, he didn’t know existed inside him. It wasn’t at all soft and mellow. Instead, it was rough, messy, and animalistic, but still _so good_. Peter stripped him off his jacket, letting it drop onto the floor, before snaking a hand into his hair and wrapped the other around him. Chris cupped the side of Peter’s face while palming his ass, earning a whimper right into his mouth. The sensation sent him out of his mind, as his jeans started feeling tighter. Chris pulled back gasping for air.

“Told you.” Peter huffed, grinning at him.

“You just can’t stop talking can you?” he muttered, moving his body closer to Peter’s.

“Okay geez, I’ll shut up, Christopher.” the wolf chuckled raising his hands in surrender.

It was Chris who smirked this time and then he kissed the younger man once more, pressing his hands tightly against the wall. He eventually let go only to hoist Peter and grab him by the ass again while the wolf wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist. 

He was glad he had let loose because it wasn’t anything like he had ever imagined or even felt before. A part of him couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. There was liquid fire coursing through his veins at high speed. Chris was _kissing_ Peter-fucking-Hale. The ‘rescue mission’ had not gone the way he had expected it to.

Without wasting another second and not even bothering to shut the door of the guest bedroom, Chris headed towards his room, a secure grasp on Peter’s body as if he wasn’t looking forward to releasing him. 

In the end, Chris didn’t end up sleeping like he had planned.


End file.
